Why I became famous
by ZukoKagamine
Summary: Miku has been in love with a boy since she was 12 they were together for a year before he moved. now it's 3 years later and she still loves him. Will Miku ever see this boy again? Does he still love her? well read and find out! (( sorry the chapter is short right now! :'( )) MikuXOc Rated M for later chapters ;3


**Hey! I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! well, except my oc xDD anyways I hope you enjoy this story please! at the end review and tell me if I should continue this story!**

Miku sat and she was thinking. '_why? I don't understand...I just want to see his face again, to tell him that I still love him..' _Miku sighed. She was thinking about her past about only 3 years ago, the boy she loved left, his name was Kazuo. He was Miku's first and only love, He had brown hair kinda like Kaito's style of hair. She thought his eyes were the most beautiful brown eyes she has ever seen. Miku continued her thoughts about Kazuo, '_Do you see me?..when I'm on Tv..are you a fan of my music?..I became famous for you.._' Miku was deep in her thoughts but got interupted by two twins that everyone knew and loved. "Miku! Gakupo wanted me to tell you dinner is almost done!" Rin and Len said in unison then ran off into the kitchen to be the first ones to get their dinner. Miku got up and walked into the kitchen and she looked at everyone in the vocaloid mansion. There was Meiko who was like a mother to Miku, Gakupo who was the father figure of the group. There was also Kaito whom she thought of like an older brother and Luka as an older sister. Kaito had a crush on Miku but she was still in love with Kazuo. Also there was the twins Rin and Len, they were like her little brother and sister. There were other Vocaloids and Utauloids but she didn't really consider them close like Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo. "Here you go everyone, dinner is served." Gakupo said as he put stir fry steaks in front of everyone. Rin got an orange from thr counter and Len got a banana. Miku got some leeks out of the fridge and Luka grabbed and started cooking Tuna. Kaito went into the freezer to get Ice cream but didn't get to it cause Meiko made him sit and told him that he'd have to eat ice cream after he ate.

~With Kazuo~

Kazuo sighed and turned on the tv, which was showing one of Miku's music Video's. '_Miku...It's been 3 years since I left..and look at you now...you're a star!.._' He sighs and looks at his roommate whom just got into the room with grocierie bags, "Hey Masaito!" Masaito was an 17 year old boy with spiked hair which was black. "Oh, hey you're up Kazuo. ne what's this? you're watching Hatsune Miku? man she is one big celebrity and she is only 16 years old!" Kazuo looks down at the ground, "Yeah, there is something I need to tell you. Since you're my best friend and all." Masaito looks at him with curiosity,"well, okay what is it?" Kazuo looked him in his eyes, "remember 3 years ago I came to this school since I moved? well I was dating Miku during that time and I didn't want to leave her. The last time I saw her in person was the day I left." Masaito couldn't believe what he was hearing from Kazuo. Kazuo continued, "She watched me get on the train and cried and chased it until the platform stopped...I will never forget her crying face. Truth is I was crying too." Kazuo was on the verge of tears and whipped his eyes, "I'm still in love with her, Masaito. But there is no way she will love a nobody like me again."

~with Miku~

Miku finally finished her food, '_oh..where are you Kazuo?...where did you leave to?..I want to be in your loving arms..to be kissed by you and hugged by you..._' She got up and went to her room. Miku looked around her room and looked at a picture that was set right beside her bed. She smiled softly as it was a picture of Kazuo and her when they were both 13 years old and Kazuo was kissing Miku's cheek. 3 long years have passed and now they are both 16 years old. '_Kazuo...wherever you are...I promise I will find you.._' Miku kissed the picture softly then put the picture down and layed on her bed. She could hear the twins downstairs yelling "Kill the Zombies len!" she figured they were playing resident evil 5. Miku closed her eyes, '_every night I wish that when I wake up..I'd see your face..but I don't...let us sleep into the world of dreams..and wake up to a new day and see what may happen in the future..goodnight, my love...Kazuo_' Miku drifted off to sleep into her dreams of her past with Kazuo and the moments they shared together..

**Anyways! there was chapter 1! tell me if I should continue the story or not! lol I hope you enjoyed reading my story! and sorry it's short ^^; I'm having a writers block.  
Miku: K-Kazuo?  
Kazuo: hm?  
Miku: *blushes* kiss me.  
Kazuo: *kisses Miku deeply* I love you Miku.  
Miku: I-I love you too.  
Kaito: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**


End file.
